


Ashen One

by MessyScandinoodle



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe-Fandom
Genre: Dark Souls AU, Drabbles, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gen, LDR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyScandinoodle/pseuds/MessyScandinoodle
Summary: Adam and Nigel cross paths in the immersive world of Dark Souls, and Nigel isn't quite ready to give up his Mound Maker ways.





	Ashen One

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been itching at me since i've decided to start playing Dark Souls again, specifically the 3rd one. I just wanted to start a drabble set for the ideas I get from it.   
> This is not completely accurate to the Dark Souls world.
> 
> Adam is using an almost pure faith build, meaning he uses miracles to heal himself as well as fight.   
> Nigel is a dexterity/luck build. this means hes nimble and although he doesn't do a lot of damage in one hit, and kind of successive attack packs a punch. 
> 
> If you aren't familiar with Dark Souls (III), heres some terms: 
> 
> Ember- in game consumable item used to boost HP and make online play possible. 
> 
> Estus- used to heal within the game. Max of 15. 
> 
> Divine blessing- completely restores HP and cures ailments 
> 
> Hidden blessing- completely restores FP 
> 
> Summon sign- the way in which you bring another person into your game world. The player leans down and 'touches' the sign to read the name, then chooses whether to summon or not. 
> 
> Invasion/Invader- A part of online play in which a player can enter any person with an active Embers world, using a cracked red eye orb or red eye orb. 
> 
> Mound Maker- Covenant that allows a summoned player to either help or hinder the host, unique to other covenants in this way. Summon sign appears pink, contrary to classic white.
> 
> Chimes/Staffs- used for miracle and spell casting.

Sprinting, rolling, and weaving, a young cleric ran through a bleak landscape, along a swamp. He was being chased by several Lycanthrope Hunters. He was just barely getting away, rolling at just the right time before a rotting hand could reach and grab him, or a large tree branch was jabbed into him. If they got a hold of him, he would be stabbed deep into the back. He had already used his last Ember, the one thing that could boost his health and likeliness of getting help. And did he ever need help. 

Adam rolled one last time, then saw it. Pink, and disrupting the earth. It’s symbols glowed against the bleak ground. He narrowly missed being hit, rolling out of the way just in time. He stopped, holding up the Cleric’s Sacred Chime. A beautiful melody surrounded him as he prayed, and a powerful shock-wave emitted from his wounded body. It was the last miracle he would be able to cast. It was enough to knock everyone back so he could reach down and touch the sign though. He was rolling the dice. Chances were, the Mound Maker would come into his world, just to stab him in the back. “Nigel of Lothric” the sign read.

\--

 

Things were slow. Perhaps this area just wasn’t popular enough. Nigel sat beside his summon sign, listening to the sounds of the undead around him. Ugly bastards. He was going to give it a few more minutes before he would move on to the next area and try that. 

One of Nigel’s favorite things to do was to get summoned, be friendly with his new host for a little while, then stab them in the back. He was a thief, after all. It was all about the loot. He was just there for the vertebrae shackles and embers. Everyone bitched about honor in duels and the like, but he wasn’t about all that. Get in, get it done. The classic sign telling him he was being summoned appeared just when he was about to give up. A smirk showed his pointed teeth, and soon he was transported to another world. 

 

It was chaotic when he first arrived, all he could hear were the sounds of the undead, and the classic sound the robes made when one rolled.   
“Help me! Please!” His host cried, obviously severely wounded, rolling and sprinting around to avoid being hit. It was a rather pathetic sight, and Nigel felt a little bad. So he decided that for now, he would help. Besides, letting other enemies kill him wouldn’t be near as fun. 

 

“Look out then!” He ordered, before drawing his rapier. He went in with quick swipes, quickly dispelling the Lycanthrope Hunters, catching most of them in stunlock at once. Once he was finished, he smiled, quite proud of himself. “That’s how you get it done.” 

“Thank you. I’m out of Estus. Both kinds.” He explained, and Nigel internally rolled his eyes. What a noob. Still, he dropped him a divine blessing, as well as a hidden blessing. He needed neither really. 

 

Now was when he should have come in for the backstab, while Adam innocently picked up the items, drinking both. He didn’t though, he just watched him. There was a pause, as Adam seemed to gain his composure. They then carried on through The Road Of Sacrifices, on their way to the next bonfire. Nigel did most of the fighting on the way, since Adam still had no ways to replenish himself. 

The bonfire finally came into site. Now was the time to do it. Ruin his whole day. Before he could get the bonfire lit, stab his back and make it so he had to start all over again. He was about to, when Adam cheerily said, 

 

“There it is! We did it! Thanks!” He could hear the smile in his voice. It made him pause. Made him just watch as the Cleric lit the bonfire. “I have to go now, I have an early shift at work. Bye, Nigel!” 

\--

The regular message flashed across his computer monitor, informing him the host had disconnected. Nigel sat back in his gaming chair, and ran his fingers through his hair. It was getting late. He decided to power down for the night, but not before sending a friend request to “Stargazer25”. Next time he’d go in for the kill. 


End file.
